We stick together
by SkullyTheSquid
Summary: Based on the world of light trailer for super smash bros. The orange inkling girl has a nightmare and her blue inkling partner helps her


**Based on the world of light trailer for super smash bros. if it turned out to be a nightmare, this is what it would be like from my perspective, focused on the inklings**

I do not own Splatoon or smash bros, all credit goes to the nintendo franchise.

that being said, enjoy.

(DREAM)

nobody was prepared for such an epidemic, it was happening so fast that nobody could prepare.

as the gloves in the sky disintegrated and formed to become one with the mysterious spire in the sky, it then imploded and became a gaping blackhole. and then all hell had broken loose from that point. the black hole gave out millions of bright powerful beams, all glazing furiously across the sea and making their way towards the battle ready smashers.

they held their ground against the sudden rays, but their efforts were pointless and uselsss in such a situation.

Link and samus were the first to be taken, and then shiek, zelda, Fox, bowser, icarus, sonic, pikachu snake...

one by one, the army of smashers were swept away by the endless beams of light.

the inklings were both unmoving, staring in horror as the chaos was unleashed, chasing after everyone in their path, leaving no known trace of their existence. the orange girl was unmoving, scared more than her companion who stared up with a uneasy expression.

"W-whats h-h-h-appening?" the orange squid gurgled in a shaky tone. her mate glanced back to her, only to answer " u " i think We're next...". the girl started to shake slightly at the boy's words, refusing to believe that it was true. but in their current situation, it was nearly impossible to deny it.

they held their guns up ready to make a final and uneffective stand against the unknown enemy.

they both looked forward, as another beam came down from the hole, heading towards them. they aimed at the ground and inked the floor before becoming squids and going in. the girl was panicking, she knew she couldnt make it out. _please let us live_ was all she could think, but ger prayers were never given to who would be listening, as before she could think of anything else, the beam skid across the inked floor, vaporizing the two squids, and everything turned white.

(REALITY)

 **SCREAM***

the orange girl let out an ear piercing scream as she jolted up from her bed, panting heavily with wide eyes. she quickly glanced around the room and realized she was back at her shared bedroom in smash mansion.

"Orange! Orange, are you alright?" she heard a voice and turned to her left, and saw her lover on the other side of the bedroom, his tentacles dangling loosely on either side of his head his face painted with a worried expression "Are you alright? you screamed just moments ago".

the inkling girl sat back in her bed, and let out a geavy sigh, before softly chuckling, the chuckling turned to giggling, and turned into surprising laughter. she was alive, and everything that transpired was just a dream in her head. she was relieved and not caring about her boyfriend's confusion.

the boy only raised an eyebrow and showed a dumbfounded expression, he had no idea what was funny, or what could have possibly spurred such a reaction. _was it something i said?_ the boy wondered...

her laughter then died back down as tears formed in her eyes _I can't believe it... it was all a dream_ she thought, she then just started sobbing as the the tears broke their barriers and rolled down her face.

the boy was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard sniffling and a hiccup. he turned back to the girl who had an arm slanted across her mouth, and he realized that the orange inkling was crying.

her body wracked uncontrollably with every sob. the relief and fear was seeped into her at the same time as she just kept weeping. she didn't care if her boyfriend was seeing her like this, she just stayed like that unmoving.

the blue squid boy got up from his bed and approached his girlfriend, feeling his heart drop as he realized she had a nightmare. he then grabbed her by the shoulder and gently lifted her up so she was sitting, the girl put her arm down and faced her partner.

The boy studied her face, her eyes were red from crying, her cheeks were wet with ink colored tears, and her face was red. he softened up at the sight, he had never seen her like this for as long as he has been dating her the boy grabbed both of her shoulders and tried to calm her down.

"Orange, i need you to breathe in and out, ok? through the nose, wait a few seconds, and then out the mouth" the blue squid instructed. "O-o *hic* ookay" the girl replied croakily as she tried to breathe in and out slowly, timing her breaths as she went. whilst she was doing this, Blue sat on her bed and put an arm around her shoulders. "thats it babe, just like that keep doing that"

after a few minutes, Orange had finally calmed down, still sniffling and breathing shakily. Blue then grabbed her shoulders again, gently so she was facing him "Now Orange, tell me what happened, and don't say your fine because your face is saying otherwise" said the blue boy, he did have a point, her face gave away the fact that something happened.

"we were at... the edge of a cliff amongst the sea" she started croakily. "we were about to fight these weird clones of master hand, but then they formed with the spire and made this black hole *sniff* then..." the girl trailed off, trying her best not to break down again, "and then... *sob* and then these beams came out AND KILLED EVERYONE! *sob* it happened so fast, i couldn't do anything to even protect myself, then *hic* we were blasted too." her voice broke at the last few words and just broke into tears again...

Blue couldn't leave her like this. this one "dream" made her a mess, in instinct, blue wrapped his arms around Orange and pulled the girl into a hug. The girl then clung onto the boy's shirt and buried her face into his chest and weeped quietly. Blue planted his chin on top of her head and let her let out her emotions all in one "Shh...sh-sh-shhh... its okay. it was just a dream right? you don't need to be scared" he soothed as he slowly stroked her back with his left hand.

They stayed that for a long time before unwrapping from each other. the girl looking down and still sniffling a few times "your pretty when your crying you know that?" he teased with a cheeky smile as she just giggled in a sobbing manner whilst letting off an orange blush on her face.

"B-blue?" Orange said sheepishly. "yes ora-" he was cut off as she pressed her lips against her love's locking themselves in a quick kiss before pulling away. "Thank you" she finished. The blue inkling boy just looked at her with a stunned look before scratching the back of his head and saying "don't mention it"

the boy layed down in her bed as she laid beside him. letting out a yawn and nuzzling into his chest on his side. "you wanna spar with me tomorrow? let off a bit of stress?" the boy asked groggily he then looked down and realized the girl was fast asleep in his arms.

"heh guess we'll know soon enough" he finished as he wrapped the girl under his arms and pulled her closer before falling asleep.


End file.
